Killing Me Softly (part four)
by Jewels1
Summary: Logan and Jubilee contemplate their situation and revelations are made.


****

Title: Killing Me Softly (part four)

****

Summary: Logan and Jubilee contemplate their situation, and revelations are made.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of 'em. 

****

Author's Note: Thank-you readers for all the reviews I've been getting, and Mars thanks for the advice, I'm going to use it. (Don't forget to review) =)

Jubilee sat in the corner of the room for quite some time. Her tears dried, and she stood, walking over to her dresser. She opened up a drawer and pulled out a small photo album. She opened it up, and it was filled with pictures of her with Logan. She remembered the times when she had been young and carefree, and happy. She had always kept it with her in LA, and now she brought it back here. She had looked at the pictures so often in that dingy little apartment that she had had back in LA. He was what had gotten her through the tough times. Even when she had been stuck in an abusive relationship looking at the pictures made her remember that she was strong. That she could get through it. She wanted to make him proud. 

She sat down on the bed, fingering the pictures preciously. Wolverine's familiar scowl was in most of the pictures, but her favorite ones were the ones that she had taken when they had been alone. He smiled, a toothy grin spread across his face. She used to revel in the fact that she had been one of the few people that he would give that smile to. 

She snapped the album shut as she heard a soft knock on the door. She shoved it back into her dresser and slammed the drawer shut. She rubbed her hands on her jeans, and wiped her eyes, trying to look presentable for whoever it was at the door. She knew that it wasn't Wolverine, his knock was hard and loud, if he knocked at all.

"Who is it?" she called to the door.

"It's me honey." Jean's familiar voice echoed through the door. "Can I come in?"

Jubilee sighed, and stood up opening the door for Jean and then returning to her spot on the bed. Jean took a cautious step into the room. She shut the delicately, and sat on the bed next to Jubilee. Jean put her arm around Jubilee's shoulders, and Jubilee sank into her embrace. They sat in silence for a few moments, neither woman sure of what exactly to say. Finally Jubilee broke the silence.

"You all heard me didn't you. You heard me scream at him. That's why you're here isn't it." 

"Well, sweetie you weren't exactly being tranquil about the whole situation. I think anyone within a mile radius could hear you." Jubilee giggled softly and Jean smiled. "But Jubilee that's not why I came here. You're upset, and I thought that maybe you would want to talk about it." 

Jubilee smiled sadly and nodded. 

"Well then why don't you tell me what the whole thing was about, and start from the beginning so I can get and idea of what we're dealing with here." Jean sat back and listened intently as Jubilee told the story about the camp that she had with Logan, the dream, and the fight. 

When Jubilee had finished, she had to admit that she felt much better having gotten that off of her chest. She looked up at Jean, wanting to know what she thought. She looked deep in thought, a slightly puzzled look on her face.

"Well Jubilee, to be completely honest with you, I think you might have something deeper on your mind than past events with Logan. It just doesn't seem like you to dig up things that happened years ago that I thought had been forgiven and forgotten. What's the real reason that you were so upset? Jean spoke gently, trying to coax the information out of Jubilee, so that maybe it could be resolved.

Jubilee sighed, knowing that Jean was right. Jean was always right. The past events with Creed were bothering her, but that wasn't the whole reason that Jubilee had blown up like she had. "I don't know Jean. I really don't know what it was. I was just so angry and frustrated. I felt so betrayed and I don't know" she trailed off, fresh tears beginning to flow.

Jean rubbed her back soothingly and waited until Jubilee had composed herself enough to talk again. 

"Well honey, I really think that you need to talk to Logan about all this. He was upset too Jubilee. I think it kills him being the person that probably knows you better than anyone, not knowing what's wrong. But I think you should go over and talk to him."

Jubilee thought about that, and she nodded. Jean reassured her, and then left to let Jubilee compose herself before she went to talk to Logan. 

Logan sank down on his bed, thinking about what had just happened with Jubilee. He didn't know what had gotten her so upset. Well he knew it was that whole thing with Creed, but he figured that wasn't the whole thing. It just wasn't like her to drudge up things from the past and freak out about them. And he didn't know what was wrong. He was supposed to know what was wrong. Had she really been gone so long that he didn't know her anymore? He banged his head softly against the wall, hoping that it wasn't true. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, then jumped up off of the bed. He had to talk to her. He had to make things right. He opened the door and walked into the hallway, just as she was walking out of hers. They stopped for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Jubilee sighed and motioned for Logan to follow her back into his room. He paused for a minute, then reluctantly followed her into her room.

She sat on the bed and nodded towards Logan, telling him to sit down next to her. He took a seat, but looked rather uncomfortable. They sat in uneasy silence for a few moments before Logan broke their silence.

"I'm sorry Jubilee." He let out one simple sentence, waiting for her reaction. She closed her eyes, dropping her head down a little. She smiled sadly. He didn't even know why she was so mad, and he was already apologizing. She opened her eyes slowly, and their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm sorry too Logan. I overreacted. I shouldn't have been trying to blame what happened with Creed on you now after all this time. I'm just" she trailed off waiting for Logan's response.

"What Jubilee?" he asked, genuine concern lining his face.

She paused for a moment, then continued. "I don't know, I'm just trying to process what's happening with us. I don't want to lose you. And I remembered what happened with Creed when I thought I had. And I just felt so strongly about it, and these feelings are all new. I've only had one serious boyfriend, and and he hurt me Logan. He beat me, and I escaped only now, to come here. I thought that you wouldn't be able to love me, if we became a 'thing'. That you'd leave me just like he did, and I guess that I was trying to come up with an excuse." She stopped, letting her words sink in.

Logan looked down at her, and smiled. "I would never leave you Jubilee. I've known you for so long, and you are what got me through so much. I would never leave you." His voice trailed off into a gentle whisper as her pulled her into his arms. She sank against his chest and let him wrap her in his arms. He rested his chin on top of her head and gently rubbed circles in the small of her back. 

They stayed that way for awhile, both enjoying each other's company and the newfound feelings that had resurfaced once again. Jubilee pulled away slowly, and looked up at him with gleaming eyes. "Soso maybe." She lingered for a moment trying to find the courage to speak her thoughts.

"Maybe what darlin'?" he asked, looking down at her with a smile on his face, knowing what she probably was going to ask him.

"Maybe we could start aa 'thing'. Something slow first, but a thing nonetheless." She looked up at him with a hopeful look on her face.

He raised one eyebrow to her and grinned. "Any day darlin', any day." 

She smiled and he kissed her gently. After they had pulled apart, she suggested that they both go and have some dinner downstairs, and maybe explain the day's events to the rest of the X-Men.

A laughing Jubilee stopped at the bottom of the staircase after a lengthy supper and 'chat' with the rest of the X-Men. She turned to face Logan, and sputtered out, "Don't worry Wolvie, I'm just going to grab a sweater because I'm cold."

"I'll keep you warm darlin'." He grinned mischievously and she stuck her tongue out at him.

She ran up the stairs and giggled to herself as she entered her room. She jumped as the door swung shut behind her. She heard a growl, and she began to turn around. "Geez Wolvie, I said" she trailed off as she saw the uninvited visitor who had trapped her in this room. "No, please god no." she sank down to the floor as her former boyfriend, Jaime, approached her.

She began to scream, but his iron grip slammed against her face, muffling her cry. She pawed at him trying to get him away with a few powerful pafs, but him being a mutant as well, with super-strength and tough skin, was merely inconvenienced with her pafs.

"So you thought you could get away from me huh babe?" he wiggled a finger at her, a sick grin spread across his face. "I told you if you ran that I would find you and that you would pay. You thought you could get away huh babe? Not that easy."

He let go of her mouth, and as she began to scream again, he backhanded her hard across the face, and she flew across the room slamming against her closet door. She saw stars, but feebly raised her head up and summoned enough energy to cry out Wolverine's name softly, knowing that he could still probably hear her with his super-sensitive hearing. 

Downstairs, Wolverine's head snapped up as he heard a soft, weak cry from Jubilee's room. He jumped up from his spot on the coach next to Ororo, and ran to the bottom of the stairs. His nose picked up an unfamiliar smell, mixed with a tinge of Jubilee. He flew up the steps, taking them two by two. He reached the top, and his heart caught in his chest as he saw Jubilee's door closed, the ends splintered with an obvious forceful slam.

"Don't worry darlin' I'm coming, just hang on." He whispered to himself. As he reached the door, he kicked it open and his eyes clouded over with anger and pain when he saw the scene before him.

Jubilee heard Logan slamming up the stairs, but unfortunately, so did Jaime. He swore under his breath, and speedily crossed the room. She tried to crawl out of the way, but he backhanded her again and this time she could feel the unconsciousness slipping in on her this time. The last things that she saw was the shards of glass flying around her as Jaime jumped out the window, and landed on the grass around her. She saw him cross the lawn of the mansion quick as lightning flinging her forcefully into his jeep, hidden on the edge of the property. She gave one last thought to Wolverine coming to find an empty room, the glass broken and her blood splattered against the closet door from her nose. She smiled as she thought about how much Jaime was going to die for what he had done, as she slipped into darkness.

Well, here's the next part, give me some feedback on what you thought, the next part will be out soon! 


End file.
